1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage media storing a game program, game apparatuses, and game controlling methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method for changing game parameters regarding a player or a player object according to a progress of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-16348 [G06F 3/14] (Document 1) laid-open on Jan. 19, 1996. The information processor according to Document 1 starts a process of displaying a help message when a given period of time (for example, 5 seconds) has lapsed since a user last performed an input operation. Pieces of help message data respectively corresponding to a plurality of help messages are each set with a display control flag indicating Show “1” or Hide “0”, and the piece of help message data of having a display control flag indicating “1” (Show) is read in a help message display process, thereby displaying a corresponding help message. However, the display control flag is selectively set according to the user's proficiency level (beginner, intermediate, or advanced), and the proficiency level is set by the user.
A different example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-284034 [H04N 5/445] (Document 2) laid-open on Oct. 27, 1995. The help information presenting device according to Document 2 stores a number of times of operation according to a key operation by a viewer as operation history information, and judges the viewer's proficiency level for operation control based on the stored operation history information. Based on the result of the judgment, the help message display process is executed.
However, while the information processor according to Document 1 shows or hides the help messages according to the user's proficiency level, as the proficiency level is set by the user's selection, the set proficiency level is not necessarily correct. In other words, the displayed help messages are not exactly appropriate.
In this respect, the help information presenting device according to Document 2 judges the viewer's proficiency level for operation control based on the operation history information regarding the number of times of operation according to the key operation. In other words, a degree of experience/inexperience is determined based on a number of times of operation, and in turn judged as the proficiency level. However, as the proficiency level is judged based on the number of times of operation, when the help information presenting device according to Document 2 is applied for a game apparatus, for example, and if the proficiency level is set to increase with a relatively small number of times of operation in order to accommodate an advanced game user, advanced help messages can be adversely displayed for a beginner game user when still inexperienced. On the other hand, if the proficiency level is set to increase with a relatively large number of times of operation in order to accommodate the beginner game user, help messages for operations that the advanced game user have already learned are adversely displayed, and this can be annoying for the advanced game user. In other words, the problem that the displayed help messages are not exactly appropriate also applies to Document 2.